doodle_toofandomcom-20200213-history
DoodleToo Wiki
Welcome to the Doodletoo Wikia DoodleToo is an online collaborative drawing site where you can meet friends who have similar interests. Though there are many trolls who scribble all over the rooms and draw inappropriate drawings.(usually the 5 main rooms) Be careful. Oh and--have fun. Features of Doodletoo Guests: non users of Doodle Too. Can be anybody and of any skill level. Users: Users of Doodle Too get to use more features of Doodletoo such as setting favorite colours for quick use, adding friends (other users only) and making custom rooms. Fadeout: drawings naturally fade out, adding to the fast paced nature of doodle too. Typically in the main rooms, it is around a minute. In custom rooms, it can be any length. Ink limit: There is an ink limit. Users get more ink and ink limit can be changed in custom rooms. This is a negligible problem if you sketch with thin lines. For thick lines, or scribbling, it can be a problem. A low ink limit is usually the only means of defense against trolls on doodletoo as they need to recharge ink, which they rapidly use up from scribbling. Colours: A drop down slide lets you select colours. The spectrum can be limited; eg. flesh pink colour or olive green colours does not exist. Users can set favorite colours for quick usage Shapes: Like a stamp. Comes in the forms of butterfly, stars, squares, circles etc. Affected by colour and thickness. Thickness: A slide determines brush or shape thickness/size. Spray: affected by colour, this tool is exactly what it says. Adds some colouring depth to doodle too. Rooms: Rooms are where you draw. These can be affected by many settings such as background colour, fadeout time, ink limit, name, description etc. Users can create own rooms. The feature to make it private allowing friends in only) is helpful for escaping trolls but non troll guests cant get in either. Users can create multiple rooms but only if they reach length drawn (in their rooms) thresholds. Distance Drawn: this is the total length of all lines ever drawn in a room. Snapshot: This feature does not work. You're better off with a screencap Share: Also doesn't work The Main Rooms DoodleToo's main rooms are: Lobby: the starter room (homepage) with grey background and around 1min fade out time Photo: A room that uses stock images (such as the Sydney Harbour Bridge) as a background for drawing. No fadeout time but pictures change (and clear all drawings) every 2 minutes or so. White: White background and around 1min fadeout Endless: unlimited ink in this grey room. Fadeout is slightly less than a minute Lobby Lite: a second lobby White Lite: a second white room Endless Lite: unlimited ink and 10+ minute fadeout time. It is only in this non custom room where more dedicated drawings can be made. Basic Features of DoodleToo DoodleToo has many features that vary in availability depending upon whether the user is registered or not: Guests: Anonymous users (usually trolls) who don't have an account and aren't able to use some of the features of DoodleToo. (like creating private rooms and setting favorite colors) Registered Users: Users who are registered get to use more features of DoodleToo, such as setting their own username, setting favorite colors for easy access, adding friends (only other registered users), and making custom rooms. Registered users also have a higher ink limit. Fade-out: Drawings on the canvas fade out after a certain amount of time depending on the room, adding to the fast paced nature of DoodleToo. In the five main rooms, fade-out time is typically around 1 minute. Ink limit: A limit on how much a user can draw. The amount of ink a user has gradually regenerates over time once exhausted, and registered users get even more ink at their disposal. This is a negligible problem if the user sketches with thin lines. For thick lines, or scribbling, a user's ink can be exhausted pretty quickly. The ink limit is usually the only means of defense against most trolls on DoodleToo, as they tend to rapidly use up all of their ink from scribbling. Colors: A slider is accessible from the 'Tools' button in the uppermost left-hand corner of the canvas that allows the user to set the color to draw in. The full RGB spectrum isn't available via the slider, so colors like flesh pink and olive green aren't obtainable without memory editing. Pen: The default line work tool of DoodleToo. Does what you'd expect. Symbols: Stamps of various shapes and designs that can be placed on the canvas (stars, circles, butterflies, lightning bolts, hearts, etc.) Pen/brush size: A slider is accessible from the 'Tools' button in the uppermost left-hand corner of the canvas that allows the user to set the thickness or size of the current tool. Spray: A 'spray paint' tool that allows for more coloring depth and smooth gradients. Public Rooms: where anyone can draw. Public Rooms feature the following settings: stamps, spray and thickness. Private Rooms: features a variety of settings such as background color, fadeout time, ink limit, name, description etc. Guests can create their own rooms by registering. The feature to make it private is available to registered users which allows them to invite (selective) friends and is helpful for escaping trolls. Troll/Non-Troll guests cannot enter private rooms. Registered users can create multiple rooms but only if they reach length drawn (in their rooms) threshold. DoodleToo has no active staff. Without monitoring the site's behaviour and the site itself, DoodleToo is bound to shut down completely. Fortunately, every single shut down of DoodleToo was only a few days. However, whenever the site is shut down, it devastates the whole entire community. Another result in an inactive staff is that the site malfunctions drastically. DoodleToo is an easy target for hacks such as gigantic tools and quick fade. A few others have used this "rainbow hack" which allows them to draw multicolour, which isn't a problem, however leaves everyone else out if not everyone can be able to use that special tool. Some features are unusable, which is quite sad for us DoodleToo people. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Users Category:Trolls